The Mating Mark
by Lil Miss Kagome
Summary: (one shot) The title tells all! You can basically guess. Parings: KagIY


**THE MATING MARK**

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASA! Why oh why do I have to say that?_

"SIT BOY!" Were the last two words before Kagome stormed off down the well that lead to her own time.

"Feh, that wench is too predictable," The dog hanyou said while trying to get unstuck from the dirt. "She'll come back."

"Kagome's gone already?" The Kitsune cried. "InuYasha, it's all you're fault! Go get Ka…"

Shippou was interrupted by a VERY Mad InuYasha. "Shippou," InuYasha started, grasping Shippou's tail harshly, "If you think that every time she runs down that stupid well, that I will go gallivanting (I have no clue how to spell that) after her, THINK AGAIN!" he said in a huff.

Three days later…

"Hi guys!" Kagome yelled to her four companions as she strode quickly towards them. "Where's InuYasha?" She asked looking around Kaede's hut.

"He went off to find you like two minutes ago." Sango started. "He looked quite relieved so to speak."

"InuYasha should be around the well." Miroku finished.

At the Well

When she got to the well, she could not see InuYasha anywhere. The only thing she could see other than the well and the wildlife was a shadow that was slowly creeping up behind her. She screamed and turned around as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Geez!" Shouted the hanyou, pointing to the slap mark on his left cheek. "Can you cut me the violence, PLEASE?" He said with a displeased look on his face.

"Oops," The girl said, noticing who it was. "Sorry."

"It's a little too late!" The boy shouted.

"I apologized, what else do you want me to do!?!"

InuYasha pushed Kagome behind him and quickly drew Tetsuiga (sorry if it's spelt wrong) as he heard a cold, shrill laugh fill the air. "Fighting like a pup are you, InuYasha?"

"Naraku," InuYasha growled at the Baboon figure in the musky fog, "What do you want?"

"Tsk Tsk, InuYasha you never get the point that I want..." The demon concealed in the Baboon suit said as he was cut off.

"The Jewel Shards, I know!" InuYasha interrupted.

"Very good!" Naraku said as if InuYasha was his puppy and he just learned a new trick.

"Okay, you are getting on my nerves! Wind Scar!" InuYasha Yelled.

But Naraku quickly evaded it, drew his sword and slashed the Half demon's shoulder.

Back at the Camp

AHHH!

"Miroku, that sounded like Kagome's scream." Sango said, but the monk was already on his feet and ready to go. "Kirara!"

But when they got to the place where they were, "InuYasha!" Screamed a very teary eyed Kagome.

But as soon as they looked at InuYasha they knew what had happened. There was blood all over Naraku's sword. No doubt that it was the hanyou's.

Ka…gome, get away from here…" he said as she saw him go limp.

"No, INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, her cheeks drenched with tears.

Suddenly, something no one expected happened. The boy thought to be dead a few seconds ago slowly rose to his feet and opened his eyes. They were blood red.

Uh oh. Kagome thought as she slowly walked backwards, away from the hanyou that had lost most of his human blood, so he turned full demon and had turned emotionless. He's looking right at me, she thought in her mind.

Without warning, he walked after her.

"Yes, kill her." Naraku smiled and said under his breath.

InuYasha set an evil smile upon his face, which only made Kagome scared. As she hit the wall, InuYasha looked her over and sniffed her in case it wasn't her (NOT HENTAI!). She flinched just at the sight of his blood red eyes.

"Hey dog breath, over here!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippou shouted in unison, but the demon just ignored them.

Kagome looked away, ready to die from the demon's fangs, just a mere inch from her face.

She cried out in pain as she felt his sharp fangs sink into her neck. As she opened her eyes to see she was alive, she was confused at why InuYasha was licking her neck at the same spot that he bit her. He could have eaten her alive if he wanted to. She looked at his eyes and amazingly they were still red. "InuYasha? Whose side are you on?" she asked with a hint of a harsh tone in her voice.

All he did to answer was to growl lightly at her. His ears twitched and he suddenly turned around and faced Naraku. Suddenly he leapt towards him, fangs bared. Just as he was about to kill him, he disappeared into thin air. InuYasha looked as if he was about ready to kill ANYONE, even his best friend. (I watch too much Harry Potter)

His ears twitched again and he spun around to see Miroku headed towards Kagome, which only made his temper rise. As he darted over to kill Miroku, Kagome spotted him, tackled him, and bit his ear to make him come back to himself. Luckily for Miroku, he did. His eyes returned to normal as he shoved Kagome off. "Get off me Wench."

"What was I supposed to do? You were going to _kill_ Miroku," Kagome stated quickly. "The only way I could get you to stop was to tackle you, so that's how I got into this predicament!" She said as she sat up, blushing slightly.

InuYasha opened his mouth to argue, but it was then he noticed the bite mark on the girl's neck and instead he asked her, "What did you do to your neck?"

"What did _I _do to _my_ neck? You mean what did _you _do to _my _neck!" she snapped, "You bit me!"

"I did **WHAT?" **He said, eyes widening in shock. "I hurt you? But, but, Kagome I didn't mean to…" he began, realizing Miroku, Sango and Shippou had taken off considering the conversation _had _been getting rough.

"InuYasha, I'm just putting more logs into the fire" She said as she went over, logs in hand.

"Phew," InuYasha said quietly under his breath. "I'm lucky I'm not sited for this or I would've been knocked out a long time ago.

He twitched his ear as he felt something against it. "Kagome, what are you…" he asked but he was cut off.

"I'm kissing your ear better since I bit it so hard. It must hurt a lot." Kagome said, eyeing his ear closely. "By the way, why have you guys been acting so strangely lately? Ever since you bit me everyone-even Sango has been acting so weird. I don't know what to think."

"Kagome," the half demon started, "I can't tell you."

"Why?" she stated plainly

InuYasha Chuckled, "Lets just say that you'd sit me a million times in a row"

"I Promise I won't tell!" She pleaded with puppy Eyes as big as tennis balls.

"No" he said as he glared at her.

"Aww, I just want to know why everyone keeps on staring at me." She pleaded.

He just glared at her for a second and then looked away quickly. "I won't tell no matter how long you plead" he said with a harsh tone.

"I'll just have to ask Sango or Miroku then." She said in a convincingly sigh as she started to get up.

"NO!" The Demon spat out so quickly she thought his Jaw would fall out. "Fine. I'll tell you. But you have to promise that you won't sit me a thousand times!"

"I promise" she said, sitting back down again.

"When I bit you in my demon form, It meant nothing. But when I licked the bite mark, It meant that I was your mate. When kissed the spot where you bit me, that sealed it." InuYasha said, flinching, ready to be sat 1,000,000 times. After he noticed that he had not been sat once and he realized the look on her face, he assumed that she wanted it regular again. "I can make it go back to normal if you want" he said as his ears flopped flat on his head and he looked straight at the floor, looking hurt.

She whispered in his ear, "You won't have to." She said with a bright smile on her face that made The hanyou's day brighter.

Japanese words in story:

Hanyou: Half Demon

Kitsune: Fox

Hentai: Pervert/Perverted (I think, correct me if I'm wrong)

Naraku: (he's in the show but…) Hell/Hades

Kagome797: don't come after me with torches and pitchforks because this is my first fic glares at villagers with torches and pitchforks behind their backs and also me and my friend made it up while/after fooling around on messenger so yeah.


End file.
